(Not) One Sided Love
by SooChan
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya hampir baik-baik saja, dan sama menyebalkannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ketika Yoongi hanya bisa mendengarkan tentang Jungkook seharian. Tapi, hari itu, ada yang salah, otak Yoongi salah taruh? Atau memang ciuman itu sudah ditakdirkan untuk terjadi? Ah, masa bodohlah. BTS FF/ Min Yoongi / Park Jimin / YoonMin / Slight! Vkook


Park Jimin duduk di bangku di tengah-tengah taman sekolahnya, menyeruput sekotak jus jeruk dan matanya menelusur di antara kerumunan siswa yang melintas, atau melirik ke jendela-jendela koridor yang terbuka dan berderak oleh angin. Sembari matanya mencari-cari, sebuah tangan menghentak pada bahunya hingga ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan jeritan kaget.

"Hyung!" Mendelik pada seseorang yang baru saja mengganggu siangnya, dan matanya langsung menangkap si rambut hijau menyala, kemudian berdecih. "Sudah kubilang jangan menepukku dari belakang."

Yang dicereweti malah terkekeh, seolah lucu dan menepuk lagi pundak Jimin. "Hanya senang melihat ekspresimu yang seperti tadi."

"Berarti kau senang melihatku berwajah jelek," Jimin rabai wajahnya, membayangkan wajahnya tadi, dan betapa konyolnya wajahnya saat itu. "Jahat sekali."

"Kenapa? Menurutku manis," ia menepuk kepala Jimin, dan sekali lagi tersenyum. Mata lesu sipitnya mengikuti apa yang sedang Jimin pandangi sedari tadi, dan langsung tahu siapa dan apa yang sedang dicari laki-laki itu. "Sedang mencari Jungkook?"

Begitu si hijau terang –oke, namanya Yoongi, bukan hijau terang atau menyala– berkata, pipi yang lebih pendek satu senti langsung memerah, dan ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah karenanya.

Yoongi menghela napas, sekali itu ia tidak lagi tersenyum, namun ia menjawil telinga Jimin dan berkata, "sudah kau katakan pada Jungkook, kalau kau menyukainya?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Aku malu," Jimin pikir ia malu, padahal ia hanya takut ditolak saja, bisa patah hatinya.

Yoongi mengerutkan alis, dengan santai menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran bangku. "Cepat katakan, sebelum dia keduluan yang lain."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menatap Yoongi lamat-lamat, "dia selalu menjauhiku Hyung, mustahil rasanya untuk mendekat."

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau juga. Sulit untuk didekati."

"Hah?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan."

Dalam hati Yoongi menyumpah, _sial, hampir ketahuan._

 _._

 _._

 _(Not) One Sided Love_

 _© Soo-chan_

 _Min Yoongi. Park Jimin_

 _Yoonmin_

' _I am going to your side of love'_

 _._

 _._

"Jungkook, mau makan siang bersama?" Jimin mendatangi bangku Jungkook, menenteng bekalnya, tersenyum penuh harap –karena sebenarnya ia sudah terlalu banyak berharap.

Si gigi kelinci, yang masa pertumbuhannya kelewatan drastis –di mana seingat Jimin, laki-laki itu masih sangat menggemaskan dan lucu, dan menjadi sekarang, seorang laki-laki tertampan, pemegang rekor fans terbanyak, multitalent, dan tentu saja, menjadi terlalu manly untuk anak seusianya– itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap penuh maaf.

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Taehyung," ia berkata, entah memang benar atau tidak. "Mungkin besok saja."

 _Kemarin kau juga bilang besok._

"Baiklah," Jimin berkata, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Mau kubuatkan bekal besok?"

"Ahaha, tidak terima kasih, aku sudah terbiasa dibawakan Taehyung, bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menolak masakannya, dia orang berharga untukku."

(Bukan kok, ini bukan lagi ngedrama)

Duh.

Apa ini.

Kok perih?

 _Krak_

Nah. Jimin yakin. Itu tadi suara hatinya yang baru saja patah.

Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas sebelum ia mengatakan maaf sekali lagi pada Jimin. Dan Jimin hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya, agar jangan menangis, karena dia laki-laki, buat apa menangis. Lagipula belum tentu Jungkook pacaran dengan Taehyung. Ini hanya kebetulan saja, dan Jimin harus berpikir positif.

 _Srooottt_

"Huks," terlanjur, hidungnya sudah meler, matanya sebuah merah, dan dia sendiri sudah sesenggukan. Dia berpikir, bagaimana imagenya saat teman-temannya melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Tapi persetan, hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping jauh lebih penting dari pada pemikiran teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku jelek ya, Hyung?"

Mereka sedang berada di belakang sekolah, membolos pelajaran, dan mengisi siang yang terik itu dengan Jimin yang menangis. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia bukan penghibur yang baik, jadi ia hanya membantu sebagai penyetok tissue.

"Kau manis kok."

"Bohong."

"Bohong dari mananya? Dilihat dari mana pun kau manis."

"Lalu kenapa dia menolakku?"

"Kau tembak saja belum."

"Tapi dia sudah menolakku dengan halus. Dia bilang Taehyung orang yang berharga untuknya, padahal mereka baru saja dekat sebulan yang lalu. Aku sudah berjuang satu tahun Hyung!"

"Aku tiga tahun," Yoongi tatap yang sedang memagut hidung itu, dan ia cepat-cepat menyesali perkataannya barusan.

"Maksudnya?"

Jika ada manusia paling tumpul di dunia ini, ya Yoongi yakin, itu pasti Jimin. Ia sudah dekat dengan anak itu lebih dari tiga tahun, dan ia masih belum mendapat apa-apa dari perjuangan kerasnya. Selain mendengar keluh kesah soal Jeon Jungkook dan tetek bengeknya.

Loh. Perjuangan keras apa memangnya?

"Ah tidak, aku hanya asal."

Jimin tidak nampak peduli dengan hal itu. Dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya. Dan Yoongi makin patah hati saja diperlakukan seperti itu. Paling tidak, tanyakan kenapa belakangan Yoongi sering salah bicara, atau bertingakah aneh, atau apalah. Ini, Jimin, tidak ada pedulinya sama sekali. Coba pikir, siapa yang hatinya lebih sakit?

"Hyung, terima kasih sudah selalu mendengarkanku."

"Hm."

"Kau baik sekali padaku, apa lain kali harus kubalas?"

"Ahaha."

 _Balas cintaku, boleh juga._

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, kemudian menghela napas begitu panjang, tangannya telentang dan matanya terpejam, tepar, iya. "Sekarang aku sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah," tak pernah banyak bicara, Yoongi bahkan jarang tersenyum dengan orang lain. Malas katanya. Tapi kalau sudah mengenai Jimin, mengikuti pelajaran olah raga lebih dari dua kali seminggu pun dia rela. Kurang setia apa coba Yoongi?

Yoongi ikut merebahkan diri, menahan kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Menatap Jimin yang sampai sekarang masih belum membuka matanya. Tidur mungkin. Napas yang lebih pendek terdengar bersama helaan angin, dan dadanya naik turun dengan pelan. Ini sih, tidur sungguhan.

Oke, meniru yang ada di film-film itu boleh juga. Saat si pria mencoba mencium si wanita dan si wanita terbangun, terjadilah adegan romantis penuh bunga itu. Mana tahu, Jimin bisa menyadari ketampanan seorang Min Yoongi.

Jadi Yoongi menurunkan kepalanya, memajukannya hingga ke sepersekian senti dari bibir Jimin. Berpikir sebentar sebelum benar-benar memutuskan, ini hal yang baik tidak ya, mencuri ciuman dari orang yang sedang tidur –read; tepar.

Tapi masa bodohlah, ia tetap menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Jimin, dan menahan dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Tidak apa-apa kan? Kan hanya menempel.

"Hyhufng?"

Ini dia, saat-saat mendebarkannya. Jimin baru saja terbangun, dengan matanya yang melebar dan hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Tapi Yoongi masih belum ingin melepaskan bibirnya, si pemilik bibir tebal nan kenyal itu bikin Yoongi bernafsu saja–eh, bukan, ini bukan rated M.

"Hyufngf!"

Pemilik rambut hitam gelap itu mendorong tubuh Yoongi dan masih melebarkan matanya, seolah dia benar-benar mau matanya copot. Tapi Yoongi kelihatan santai-santai saja.

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati Yoongi sedang menjerit putus asa.

Apa Jimin sudah berpikir Yoongi tampan? Dilihat dari wajahnya yang merah terang itu, kelihatannya ...

BUGG!

"Argh!"

RIP. Pipi mulus nan indah Min Yoongi. Petinju ulung kita, Park Jimin, baru saja memberikan hadiah cuma-cuma di sebelah kiri. Semoga yang sebelah kanan tetap utuh. Berdoalah.

"Jimin, aku ing-"

- _in bilang kalau aku menyukaimu._

Tapi sebelum Yoongi sempat selesai bicara, Jimin sudah kabur setelah sebelumnya ia menjerit sambil memegangi bibirnya yang telah hilang keperawanannya. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa termangu.

"Jimin! Tunggu!" dan mengejar Jimin sekuat tenaga.

(ini juga bukan lagi ngedrama kok)

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu. Iya. Sejak adegan tonjokan pipi itu, Jimin jadi sering berdiam di kelas. Melamun. Dan banyak makan sayuran –entah apa maksudnya. Dia bahkan tidak begitu menghiraukan Jungkook. Dan dia tidak bergerak-gerak dari kursinya saat jam-jam istirahat.

Yoongi sendiri jadi merasa bersalah, dia penyebabnya –walaupun sebenarnya Jiminnya saja yang terlalu lebay. "Jimin."

Ini istirahat. Dan dengan paksaan yang kuat, Yoongi akhirnya bisa mengajak Jimin makan siang bersama di belakang sekolah. Ya, tempat yang sama. "Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah melakukan itu."

"Itu apa?"

"Itu ... ciuman itu."

Jimin terdiam sebentar, ia tatap bekalnya sambil berpikir-pikir. Matanya bertemu mata Yoongi ketika ia memustuskan untuk mengangkat kepala. "Yoongi Hyung ..."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Yoongi menenggak air liurnya. "Kau sudah tahu."

"Hm."

Ini sedikit canggung, dan Yoongi tidak suka. "Kau marah?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, sembari kemudian ia tersenyum ringan. "Lagipula, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah pada Jungkook."

Yoongi membelalak –serius, ini ekspresi yang langka.

"Aku," Jimin menarik napas sebentar, "mungkin saja bisa belajar menyukaimu, Hyung."

"Tunggu," Yoongi mengangkat tangan, memincingkan mata. "Kau tidak sedang mengasihaniku kan? Atau menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan?"

"Ahaha, Hyung tidak, maksudku, aku memang benar-benar menyerah tentang Jungkook, dan aku menyerah karena aku ingin belajar menyukaimu," Jimin terkekeh, kemudian menarik napas lagi. "Karena seperti Jungkook yang punya Taehyung sebagai seseorang yang berharga untuknya. Hyung juga berharga untukku."

Duh, demi jenggot Merlin. Sopan tidak kalau Yoongi mencium anak ini sekarang?

"Jadi," Jimin berhenti sebentar, dilihatnya wajah Yoongi yang seperti sedang menahan-nahan sesuatu –bukan ingin ke toilet kok. "Kalau Hyung ingin menciumku. Silahkan saja."

"Kau tidak akan meninjuku?"

"Kemarin aku hanya kaget. Kau tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Dan itu ciuman pertamaku."

Yoongi akhirnya bisa tersenyum juga setelah semua keterkejutannya. "Tidak, tidak. Ini ciuman pertamamu."

Bibir mereka bertemu. Dan sebuah lumatan demi lumatan menjadi satu. Suara mengecap di antara keduanya terdengar satu sama lain. Dan Jimin tidak terlihat begitu bermasalah dengan Yoongi yang jadi sedikit agresif. Dan ...

"Hyfungf!" ciuman itu dilepas, dan terlihatlah wajah terengah mengambil udara dari keduanya yang merah sempurna. "Jangan masukkan lidahmu!"

(Eh, bukan. Ini bukan rated M. Hanya memberitahu saja.)

.

.

FIN

.

.

Karena mereka berdua manis dan aku senang hal manis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

RnR?


End file.
